The Dream
by Onigiri Samurai
Summary: TIDUS! I screamed at the top of my lungs. Rikku and Paine ran through the door, to find me, covered in sweat at the dream I awoke from. YxT. Rated M for language, adult themes and a sex scene in later chapters. I hope you enjoy it! FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is in Yuna's POV. **

**Disclamer: I don't own FFX-2, although I wish I did...**

* * *

"TIDUS!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. _Phew. It was just a dream._ I said to myself, with beads of sweat on my face.

"Yunie! What's wrong!?!" Rikku said as her and Paine ran through the door.

"N…nothing, it was a bad dream that's all…" I stammered, calming my self down.

"Okay, just try and get some sleep Yunie." Rikku replied as she skipped out the door with Paine dragging her heels behind her.

_That was a bad dream. Tidus and I were walking along a road when he just disappeared, right before my eyes. I didn't know what to do. I called for him, waiting for an answer. And when he didn't I began to cry, and still continued to call his name. That's when I woke up._

"Damn…." I whispered and fell back to sleep.

The next morning was unlike any of the mornings on the Celsius. Everyone was quiet, as if waiting for something to happen. Something did.

"Gullwings!" Buddy yelled. "There have been reports of fiends attacking the people of Besaid. You know what to do."

I nodded my head. Then out of nowhere Brother appeared.

"Its time for the friendly neighborhood Gullwings!" He said, doing the dance with it.

When we arrived at Besaid, There were no fiends. We decided to ask Lulu and Wakka what happened.

"I…I don't really know how to explain this to you Yuna." Lulu said with a look of sympathy in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Lulu went silent.

"What she's trying to say is that he might be back, Yuna." Wakka answered for her.

"How the hell is that even possible?" I asked.

"I don't know Yuna. But the villagers were saying that the person who killed the fiends was 'a tall man, with spiky hair and carried a sword'."

"Maybe it is him Yunie!" Rikku said excitedly.

"I don't know, Maybe he really is alive…" Paine said with the same neutral look she had all the time.

"What if it is him, ya?"

I honestly hoped it was him, no not hoped. I wanted it to be him.

"Maybe you guys should spend the night." Lulu said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Sure, Brother probably took the airship to Luca anyway." I smiled and answered back.

That night, I couldn't sleep, neither could anyone in YRP. We each had our own thoughts. Rikku's was probably about Gippal, Paine about either the young New Yevon Praetor or beating Gippal, and me well him. Tidus. I decided to go for a little stroll along the beach, It looked so pretty with the moon and stars reflecting in it. As I sat down in the sand, I saw a shadow moving closer and closer, almost looming over me…

"Yunie, you should know better that to walk off at night."

I laughed.

"Well in that case, what are you doing out here?"

"Paine fell asleep and I decided to see what you were up too."

"Oh really, don't think I can care for myself, eh stalker?" I smirked.

She gave me this huge grin.

"You were thinking about him weren't you?" She said with her eyes to the ground.

"How did you know?"

"eh, just call it intuition."

"I see."

There was a long pause.

"Yunie, do you think he's back?"

"I hope so." I paused. "My dream the other night…. It was about him…"

"Oh really…" She said as a smirk grew on her face.

"I wasn't that kind of dream!" I said as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Riiiight…. Well, then tell me about it."

"Well we were walking along a road, and he vanished before my eyes. I yelled his name and he didn't answer. I started crying after that and yelled his name as loud as I could… that's when I woke up and you guys came in."

"I see. It's late, I think we go back"

"Yea."

The rest of the walk back to the village was in silence.

In the middle of the night, I had a strange urge to go into the temple. As I was walking, I was remembering. Remembering all the trials I have gone trough here. Finally I reached the chamber of the Fayth. I was in shock for a moment but as I looked closer at the shadow sitting in the ground, I could see…

"…Yuna? Is that really you?"


	2. Chapter 2

That shadow…

"T-Tidus?" I said in shock. "Is that really you?"

"Thank Yevon I found you Yuna!" He said as he ran up to hug me.

"I thought that I lost you…" I said as I embraced him and then dug my face into his chest crying with joy.

"I thought I lost you too."

For the moment I was in heaven, it felt like I was being swept off my feet with pure bliss. The next action he took made this moment even better. He bent down picked me up and kissed me. I was startled at first but then I matched his kiss. This moment of bliss would have lasted longer, if Rikku hadn't of walked in with Paine, Lulu and Wakka in tow.

"Hey Yuni- woah!" Rikku said with a glint of amusement in her eye as Tidus and I stopped kissing and he put me down.

"Well, what a nice welcoming present, ya?" Wakka said with a grin.

"I'll say." Paine said

"Well, I never thought you could be like that Yuna." Lulu said sarcastically. She knew I liked him.

I turned around and blushed. I've never been so red before.

"Well…" I said breaking the awkward silence. "I guess we should get back to bed."

"Where should I stay?" Tidus asked.

'_You could stay with me'_ I said to myself and then snickered. _'Wait, did I really just say that…'_

"Why don't you stay with us?" Wakka said as he stood next to Lulu.

"Sure. Why not." Tidus said rubbing the back of his head with his hand and grinning.

And with that everyone left to go to bed. I was one of the last ones out of the chamber of Fayth, and I was walking out Tidus close behind. After we were in Wakka's house he and I went our separate ways, but before that we talked.

"Yuna, There is so much I want to tell you."

"Same here."

For a moment he and I locked eyes again and the passion flowed, we were about to kiss again when….

"Alright you two, time for bed." Wakka said as he grabbed Tidus and Rikku grabbed me.

That morning I awoke with Rikku hovering over me.

"What Rikku?" I said still half asleep.

"Nothiiing…"

"What? I know that look"

"So was he?"

"Was he what?" I got up and got a glass of water. I was afraid of where this was going….

"Is he a good kisser?"

I almost choked on the water I was drinking.

"WHAT?!?" I yelled as I turned around and blushed.

"Well. Answer my question." She said as she peered over my shoulder at my crimson face.

"Y-yes…." I said as I grew and even darker shade of red.

"Well, nice to know how well I kiss."

'_Damn. I had hoped he didn't hear that…'_

"Yes Yuna, Nice to know."

'_Damn! Paine was here too.'_

Everyone grinned.

'_Fuck.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day Brother, Shinra and Buddy came by again. Everyone was chatting and reminiscing about the old days. That's when Tidus and I snuck out to talk. It was about evening when we walked to the cave near the beach and sat down.

"I've missed you for so long…" I said as I started crying.

"Yuna, please don't cry…" He put his hand on my cheek and wiped away my tears. "To be honest, I was thinking about you too."

"I wanted you to come home, but I couldn't find you anywhere…." He put his finger over my lips as my emotions started to take the best of me again.

"I'm here now…there's no reason to be afraid anymore."

"Tidus…" I fell into his arms and buried my face in his chest.

"Please don't cry Yuna…" He said as he lifted my face up to look in my eyes.

There it was again. The passion. We leaned in and kissed passionately, I moved slowly down on my back and he came down on top of me. The air grew hotter and he started to take off my shirt and I his. With those garments aside he started move lower and lower kissing me. He took of his shorts and then started with my skirt. By now we were completely naked and rolling on the ground. _'Oh Yevon, this is fantastic'_ that's what was screaming in my head. That's when the screaming started out loud. After awhile we fell asleep, with his arm around my waist keeping me in a safe embrace.

It was early morning and still dark out when Tidus and I snuck back to Wakka's house. Before we went out separate ways, we kissed and then slid silently into our rooms. As I closed the door Rikku started to stir. _'Great. Just great, now she'll wake up and see me sneaking back in…'_ She fell back asleep muttering something about 'Gippal, your good at that'. I didn't want to know. I silently slid into my nightgown and into my bed.

The next morning was typical. Brother was suffering from a hang over from the night before and everyone else just sat around until all of us were up. Wakka wanted to take us all to Luca.

It was around noon when I woke up. I walked into the kitchen where Lulu was to get breakfast.

"You're usually not a person to wake up this late. What's with the sudden change?" She asked.

"Nothing, I was just tired."

"You should be."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh nothing, I just didn't think that the screaming that I heard last night had anything to do with you and Tidus…" She said with a sly grin and winked.

'_Shit. Now she knows something else.'_

"Is he up yet?"

"I don't know, why don't you wake him up?"

"Hmmmm…. This should be fun." I said as I walked out of the kitchen to wake him up.

Everyone just stared at me wondering why I was walking around in my nightgown at noon.

"What?" I asked.

They just stared still.

"Ugh, never mind, I'm going to go and wake Tidus up."

I opened the door to his room and walked toward the bed. I jumped on the bed and straddled him.

"Well, what a nice wake up call." He said with eyes closed and a smirk, knowing it was me.

I laughed and then kissed him. But I forgot something. I forgot to close the door, and everyone had wandered over to the door and was now staring at me straddling him.

'_Fuck.'_

"Wow Yuna, I didn't know you had an audience." He said.

"Neither did I…" I said back, dumbfounded.

"Wow Yunie, I never took you to be a person like that."

"And I never took you to like Gippal."

"How do you know about that?!?"

"You were saying it last night when I snuck back in." I realized what I said when everyone had the same look of surprise, humor and a sly grin on their faces. I clasped my hand over my mouth, I said too much.

"Well, now we know why they were sleeping in so late, ya?"

Everyone started to laugh.

"You know, you can get off of him at anytime." Paine said from around the doorway.

This was only the beginning….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_I knew I was somehow going to do this…_ I thought as slowly un-straddled Tidus. Everyone, still in shock at what I, the 'Innocent' High Summoner had said, just stood there. Rikku on the other hand stood rock still with crimson across her face, so I left and headed back to Rikku's and my room to get dressed.

After about half an hour, we all boarded the Celsius to head to Luca. When we arrived, I literally had to drag Tidus away from the Blitzball area (unfortunately it was Sphere Break and Blitzball season) with him saying 'nooooo!!!!' and me going 'come on honey…. We can play Blitzball later'. Jeez, it was like trying to control a kindergartener who wanted a cookie…..

We decided to walk around Luca for a bit then decided to go to the Blitzball area to stop Tidus' hissy-fit. Turns out the Guado Glories were playing the Ronso Fangs, The Fangs won of course, when then decided to fly to the Calm Lands to play some of the games there.

"Yunie, what do you want to do?" She asked with her swirly Al Bhed eyes wide with excitement.

"I don't know….hmmmm….." I answered.

"Maybe we should take the little one to see the Lupine races, ya?"

"Yea Whaddaya say Lu?" Tidus asked while scratching the back of hi head.

"Sure why not." The black mage answered.

They all walked towards the game when…..

"A fiend! A fiend! Run!!!" A man in hysteria screamed as he ran passed with a small crowd of people following him.

"Awwwww….why does there have to be one now?" The Al Bhed thief pouted.

All of the sudden a enormous Zu came out of the sky and dove for the group. The black mage held her son close to her as Wakka led them to cover. Out of nowhere the fiend dove for me….

"ugh…." I said as it hit me and threw me a couple of feet into a rock, the rock shattered behind me as I bounced off of it to the ground.

"YUNA!" Tidus screamed.

But right before I blacked out, I saw the look in his eyes. The beautiful cerulean, warm, soft eyes turned hard and cold as he drew closer to the Zu and drew Brotherhood…..

"You son of a bitch… how dare you hurt her!" Tidus yelled at the top of his lungs at the Zu.

Everyone stepped back, wide-eyed in awe as Tidus started to glow with an aqua colored aura surrounding him.

He was overflowing with power. He could feel it.

"AHHH!" He roared at the top of his lungs, as he focused the power into his blade, "May hell be a nice home for you…..Waters of the underworld, hear my cry…. HELL TSUNAMI!!!" He screamed as he held his sword up, walls of water appearing around it and flowing up in a spiral, crashing down on the Zu.

As the Zu exploded into a mass of pyreflies, Tidus walked over to me and picked my limp, unconscious form up off the ground. He held me close and took me back to the Celsius……


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I started to wake up, I felt something warm on my side. Looking over, I see Tidus. He is face down, asleep. I tried to get up but my back throbbed with pain.

"Don't try and get up, ya."

"Wakka?"

"Yeah?"

"Did…. Was…."

He knew what I was going to say before I even said anything.

"He was here with you, he stayed by your side the whole time."

"How long was I out for?"

"Three days." He paused. "You shouldn't try to move. Lu said you-"

"I said she _shouldn't_ move around, but that doesn't mean that she can't." Lulu corrected him as she walked into the room.

"Lulu, what happened after I passed out?"

"I don't know if you should know, ya."

"What do you mean?"

"Tidus showed a tremendous new ability, probably one that the Fayth gave him. It has frightening power…." The black mage said as she shifted her eyes to the floor.

"It was a side of him that I never seen before, ya……"

"Was it really that frightening?"

"Sort of….." They both answered in unison.

They both fell silent as the blonde sleeping face down beside me started to stir.

"No…." He mumbled in his sleep, "Yuna…..please don't leave me…." He continued as he started to squirm more, "YUNA!" He screamed as he bolted upright, alarmed.

"Tidus, its okay….. I'm right here…."

"Yuna…." He said as his eyes started to shimmer.

"Hey, what happened?" Rikku said as she peeked in the doorway. Paine did the same on the other side.

"It was just Tidus dreaming." I answered.

"Yuna, in my dream I…." He shifted his eyes to the floor, "I thought I lost you…." He said as he buried he head into the blankets I was covered in.

"Tidus." I said with a stern look on my face, and then softened. "I know what you must have gone through…." I said as I picked his tear stained face off of the blankets. "The only thing that matters is that im here now." I finished and kissed him deeply.

"Ewwww, Yunie! Couldn't you wait till we were out of the room!?" The green eyed Al Bhed squirmed.

"Oh, please…" Paine said as she rolled her eyes, "It's not like you've never kissed Gippal before…"

"Oh, and I suppose you haven't kissed anyone? Miss 'im a badass in leather', hmmmm?" The Thief retorted.

"As a matter of fact I have…." And with that the 'badass' walked out the door with the Al Bhed stalking her asking who.

"Hee hee, I know who…." I said through fits of laughter.

Apparently no one else knew because they were all staring at me.

"WHO?!?!" Wakka, Lulu and Tidus said in unison.

"Is it really that hard to figure out?"

Everyone nodded.

I sighed and then said, "Baralai."

Everyone's eyes widened and then each of them started laughing.

"What's so funny?" The crimson eyed warrior asked as she walked through the door, slamming it in the face of Rikku.

"HEY! Dr. P, come on!" came through the door, muffled.

Paine ignored the Al Bhed on the other side of the door.

"Well, that explains where Rikku went." Lulu said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Everyone nodded.

"Back to my question, what was so funny?" Paine said as she sat down in a chair.

Tidus couldn't hold back his laughter anymore.

"You- hahahaha- you kissed- hahahahaha- Baralai?!?! Hahahahaha."

Paine simply got up, walked over to him and hit him, right in the back of the head.

"Owwww….." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Serves you right." I said.

"Awww, come on….. Not you to babe." He said with pleading eyes.

Everyone just laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After a few days I was able to walk again but I played it safe for a little longer (and to keep me and Tidus alone longer). After about the ninth day of resting I decided to go for a little walk, Tidus of course had to come in case I fell or something (although I think he just likes looking at me from a distance or watching my ass shake while I walk).

"Did you really want to take a walk with me?" I asked while interlacing my fingers with his.

"Of course." He replied with this huge, obviously fake smile.

"Okay Mr. Handsome, why did you _really _come?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah"

He picked me up and swung me over his shoulder.

"Tidus! Put me down…." I said, slapping him playfully.

"Nope"

"Come on….please…" I said as I tried to struggle more.

"You'll have to wait till we get there."

'_Where?'_

This could be quite the question. It was almost dark as it is and we were quite a ways away from the village, and the festival was about to start. He carried me all the way to the beach and set me down on the dock.

"Well? Come on!" He said as he eagerly led me to a small row boat.

"What's the boat for?"

"You'll see!"

He helped me into the tiny boat and rowed it so that we were a few miles away from the shore. All of the sudden I heard the crack of fireworks being fired into the sky.

'_I see now… your clever, sexy man…"_ I thought as the brilliant flashes lit the small boat that we were in.

As the night got later and the fireworks ended, a big bonfire could be seen on the beach with everyone in the village around it except us. We had….other plans to attend too…

A week after the festival, I had a vision. Tidus and I were swinging a little boy in our hands. The boy had dirty blonde hair and…. He had one green eye and one blue one. This little boy, he….he was mine and Tidus'. I had to tell him this but the thing is I don't know how to tell him or when this boy will be born, so I went to talk to Lulu.

"Hello Yuna." The black mage said as I walked up to her.

"Hi Lu." I said while fidgeting and lowering my eyes to the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a vision."

"What was it about?" Lulu asked as she led me to a seat and sat down.

"It was about Tidus and I, we were swinging a little boy between us."

"So, it could be Vidina."

"No, because this boy had blonde hair and…..and two different colored eyes. A green one and a blue one."

Lulu's face went white for a second, and then she grinned and picked my hand up and put it in hers.

"Yuna, that means you and Tidus are going to have a boy." She said as she put her hand on my stomach.

"You mean because of what happened after the festival?!?" I said as the color drained from my face.

"So that's where you went. And yes I believe that this is a result of that night."

"W-what should I say….."

"Come on I'll help you…we better get everyone in here." Lulu said as she walked towards the door.

"Wait! I want to talk to Tidus first."

"Okay, I'll go get him." She said as she slipped out the door.

Tidus walked in a few minuetes later without Lulu.

"Where's Lu?" I asked.

"She said that I should come in alone. What's wrong? Your face is pale."

"Tidus…. sit down."

"Why?"

"Just sit damnit!"

Tidus slowly walked over to the chair beside me.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Tidus…. I …."

My eyes started to shimmer.

"It's okay. Whatever you have to tell me you can." He said as he placed one hand around my shoulder and pulled me close, interlacing our hands.

"I don't know how to say this…"

"It's okay, just tell me."

"I…. I'm…. I'm pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tidus went pale.

"H-how do you know? Are you sure?"

"I had a vision. We were swinging a little boy between us. He had dirty blonde hair and two different colored eyes. Tidus he's ours, I know it." I said as I started to cry.

"It's okay; when this child comes we'll be ready. Have you told anyone else?"

"Only Lu." I said as I wiped away my tears.

"Well, we should tell the others. Don't worry, we'll get through this." He said as he stood me up and kissed me.

We that night on board the Celsius, we called a meeting. Donna, Barthello, Gippal, Rikku, Paine, Baralai, Brother, Buddy, Shinra, Wakka, Lulu, Nooj, LeBlanc, Kimahri, and all of our friends came and were waiting on the roof of the Celsius. I took a deep breath, took Tidus' hand and stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for the roof. The door opened and immediately all eyes were on Tidus and I. As I stepped off the elevator, Lulu gave me a nod.

"My friends, I have called you here for a reason." I said trying to find the courage to say what I was about to say. I looked at Tidus and he nodded.

"We called you here to say something very important that is going to happen. Since I am not carrying it, I will have Yuna say it for you."

This was it. I had to say it. I looked at Lulu and then up at Tidus. He then bent down and whispered 'I love you; you can do this' in my ear and kissed me. Here goes….

"My friends, we will soon have a new addition to our group." I said as I rubbed my stomach a little.

Everyone inched forward more.

"Yuna and I are very lucky." He said as he looked at me.

"My friends, I'm pregnant."

Everyone stood and cheered.

"My friends calm down. I have another thing to say." Tidus said as he raised his voice a little.

Tidus then got down on one knee.

'_Oh Yevon… is he really…'_ I thought as he reached into his pocket.

"High Summoner Yuna…. No, my best friend Yuna…." He said as he opened the small box he pulled out.

'_He is!! Oh Yevon, I thought this day would never come! Yet alone in front of my friends!'_

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes I will!" I said as I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply; unfortunately he fell over in the process and made it look like I was straddling him again.

He then slipped the ring in my finger and picked me up with both strong arms and kissed me again. Everyone crowded around.

"Yunie!!! I am so happy for you!" Rikku said as she ran over and hugged me (more like strangled me, but that's Rikku for you).

"Congratulations." Gippal said as he came up behind Rikku and put his arms around her waist, kissing her in the same motion.

"Well, it's about time!" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Yunie!" The Thief said as she walked away.

We laughed. I then walked towards Paine.

"Congratulations Yuna." She said smiling.

"Well, how about you and Baralai?"

"What about us?" The young New Yevon praetor said as he walked over and put an arm around Paine.

"Wow, your lucky Paine. You have someone who cares for you." I said smiling.

"As do you." She answered back.

As she walked past she whispered in my ear: 'he's probably not as great in bed as Tidus though.'

"Paine!" I yelled playfully as she walked off waving to go talk to Tidus.

"You more lucky than Kimahri. Kimahri lost horn, but became Ronso leader. Yuna gained baby and become leader of Tidus." The giant Ronso chieftain said as he strolled up to me.

"I'm not sure about that." Tidus said as he walked over and put arm around my waist.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I said punching him in the arm playfully.

"Oh nothing, you only have control over me in one situation."

"Ohhhh, I see. So I need to do that when I want you to do something then, right?"

I knew exactly what he was talking about. It was my seductive gaze.

"Maybe…" He said with a grin in his face.

"Hmm, we'll just have to try that out sometime." I said pursing my lips.

"Kimahri don't understand. Kimahri leave to go back to village."

Donna just dragged her lover over and said bye. After a while everyone left, leaving me, Tidus, Lulu and Wakka all alone.

"Well I'm going to bed, ya."

"Me too." Lulu said as she walked back to the village.

Tidus and I followed, hand in hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Dilemma

I have a small problem….. I don't know what to name Tidus and Yuna's little boy!!

Any ideas will be welcome!

The chapter that I am writing now will be the final chapter, it might be a long one but it will have details on what happened to almost everyone.


	9. Final Chapter

**Onigiri Samirai here! Welcome to the final chapter of my story...and thanks for sticking with it this far! Yay for you -claps-... anyway... I made this chappie different, it is in 3rd person instead of the normal 1st person that I used in the previous chapters.**

**This chappie also has a little more of an adult conversation during the truth or dare segment.**

**Thank you again, and enjoy the final chappie of this story! )**

_

* * *

_

_Tidus' and my wedding was amazing…everyone of our friends came. Guess who caught the bouquet when I threw it… Rikku. She and Gippal got married a little after Tidus and I did. Paine and Baralai on the other hand are still an "Item" and haven't taken the plunge yet. It's been almost 4 years since that day and since I had little Toshiro. The little joy (or terror as Rikku likes to call him) of Tidus and I. He's got his fathers shaggy, dirty blonde hair, my bi-colored eyes and Tidus' face structure. He and Vidina are good friends. I think that will benefit him -_

"Mommy! Mommy! I did something to daddy!" Was yelled from outside.

Yuna set aside her book she was writing in and walked outside. She found Tidus, face down on the ground.

"What did you do to daddy?" Yuna asked as she knelt down to her son, ruffling his mop-like hair.

The boy grinned, "Daddy was teaching me to play blitzball and I kinda…umm…." The boy paused and looked at the ground.

Tidus groaned.

Yuna looked over.

"Honey?" Yuna leaned over him, "What did he do to you?"

"You should have seen it, ya!"

"Wakka, what happened?"

He grinned, "Your son has quite the aim…"

"Oh no…you mean he…." She glanced at her husband.

Wakka nodded.

She put her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughing.

The boy looked up, "Mommy… what's so funny?"

"This… isn't…. very….. funny….Yuna…." Tidus said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry…" She said, holding back laughter, "I'll get you some ice…" She said as she giggled a little more.

Wakka helped Tidus to a chair while Yuna got some ice.

"I think your son could be the next best player in the Aurochs, ya."

"Can it Wakka…"

"He does have good aim… hitting you from so far away…"

"Wakka…"

Yuna walked out of the house with a bagful of ice, "Here honey."

"Thanks"

"How exactly did Toshiro hit you?"

"He kicked the blitzball and nailed me in the balls…" Tidus winced as he placed the bag of ice where the blitzball made contact.

Rikku walked over.

"Hey Yunie. What happened to him?" She said, pointing at Tidus, "You been working him too hard?" She finished, grinning.

"What? No! No, it's not like that!" Yuna said, waving her arms and blushing, "Toshiro kind of kicked a blitzball there…"

The Al Bhed started laughing.

"It's not that funny…" Tidus responded, wincing once again.

Rikku snorted, "Yes it is!"

"Rikku…"

"Yeah, Yunie?"

"Have you heard anything from Paine?"

The thief stood still and thought for a second, "Now that you mention it…I think I got a sphere from her yesterday… let me go see."

Rikku ran off.

"Mommy?"

Yuna looked over, "Mmm, what is it 'Shiro?"

"Is daddy gonna be okay?"

She glanced over at Tidus and laughed, "He's going to be fine…"

"I know…Why don't you go over and ask Lu if Vidina can come out?" Wakka asked.

"Okay!" The little boy ran off.

Rikku returned a few minuetes later, empty handed.

"Well?"

The thief stopped for a second, "What?"

"The sphere?"

"Damn, I knew I forgot something…" Rikku said as she laughed.

Yuna just stared.

"Psych! Here it is…"

"I'll get you for that…" Yuna said as she playfully shoved Rikku.

The thief just laughed and played the sphere.

"_**Hey Rikku, Yuna, Everyone, I'm having a great time traveling around Spira with Baralai."**_

_**Baralai appeared beside her, "Hey!"**_

"_**What do you want…?" Paine asked as she rolled her eyes.**_

"_**Mmmmm nothing….." He replied with a grin on his face.**_

_**Paine looked at him with her trademark blank stare, "I know that tone…..what is it?"**_

_**He leaned over and whispered something in her ear. After hearing what he said, she turned a bright shade of crimson.**_

"_**B-Baralai!"**_

"_**What? I don't hear you saying 'No'…."**_

"_**So."**_

_**He kissed her.**_

"_**Baralai!"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Not while I'm recording!"**_

"_**What? You don't want your friends to see how I well treat you?" He put on a mock-sad face.**_

"_**No, I just don't want them to see that…"**_

"_**What? This." **_

_**He kissed her again.**_

"_**Baralai!"**_

_**He grinned, "I suppose I should run while I can still move, so bye!"**_

_**He waved to the sphere and ran off.**_

"_**I'll get you for this later…" Paine said trying to be mad, but a smile creeping across her lips.**_

_**She turned back to the sphere.**_

"_**I should be coming back Tuesday, and Rikku….don't get any ideas about me and Baralai from what he did…See ya." She waved and turned away from the sphere.**_

The Sphere ended.

"Looks like Dr. P is having some fun while on the road…" The Al Bhed thief said grinning mischievously.

"I'm sure that both of them have their moments… but I don't think that Paine would admit it…" Yuna said as she smiled.

"Some of us have more than others… -cough- Yuna -cough-"

"Rikku…." The former High Summoner glared at her, "If you forgot…Tidus and I never had a honeymoon…unlike yours at Luca…" Yuna paused, grinning a little, "And I think that you had your share of fun there…seeing as how when you came back you were hanging all over him…more than usual…"

"All right you two… I don't really need to hear this…" Wakka said.

The cousins turned around and looked back at Tidus and Wakka.

"When did you get that sphere?" Yuna asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yesterday morning…"

"That was Monday… so, that means Paine should be coming back today!"

As if on cue, Paine strolled into the village, Baralai in tow.

"Dr. P!" Rikku said as she ran over and jumped on Paine, knocking her over in the process.

"Get. Off. Of. Me."

"I doubt you said that to Baralai…" The over-caffeinated Al Bhed whispered in Paine's ear.

The leather clad warrior blushed slightly.

"Ha! See! I was right!" Rikku said as she jumped around excitedly, pointing her finger at Paine.

"Paine? Showing emotion? This is odd…" Yuna said as she strolled over to her.

"Oh shut it…" Paine said rolling her eyes, still blushing a little.

"You're still blushing…" Yuna said as she giggled a little.

"Whatever…"

Yuna and Rikku looked at each other, grinning.

"Rikku, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Girls night out?"

Yuna nodded.

"'Girls night out'? What's that supposed to mean?" Paine asked.

"You'll find out later tonight…"

Everyone went their separate ways.

Later that night Yuna and Rikku dragged Paine to Rikku's house.

"Gippal."

"Yeah?"

"Out." She said as she pointed at the door.

"Why baby?"

"Just go and bug Baralai or Tidus…someone..."

Gippal walked out the door, but not before taking Rikku in his arms and kissing her.

Yuna and Paine stared.

"What? We're married now, remember?" She pointed at her ring, "Besides… It's not as bad as what Tidus and Yuna do…"

"Why the hell do you always mention us?" Yuna said as she sighed.

"Because it's funny watching your face turn bright red." Rikku said grinning, "But enough of that…"

She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a six-pack of beer, "Time to get girls night started!"

The three sphere hunters sat down on the floor in a circle.

"I say we play 'Truth or Dare'…who's with me?" Rikku said as she held up her beer can.

"Sure..." Paine said unenthusiastically.

"Alright, I go first…" Rikku said, eying the two people around her, "Yuna! Truth or Dare?"

She sighed, "Truth."

Rikku grinned, "When was the last time you and Tidus were alone?"

"What do you mean…?" Yuna asked Rikku as she eyed her.

"You know exactly what I mean."

Rikku grinned; Yuna just stared at her with a blank face.

"Fine, Two weeks okay."

"It's been that long?!"

"Yeah…" Yuna sighed.

"You need to get that kid away from you…"

"What about you?" Yuna asked, grinning.

Rikku blushed slightly, "Ummm…."

"Tell us…" Yuna said as she leaned forward.

"Why should I?"

"I told you… now you tell me…"

"You're probably lying…" Rikku said grinning.

Yuna threw a pillow off the couch at her, she dodged it and smirked.

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Two nights ago…"

"Lucky…." Yuna said as she pouted slightly.

The cousins then looked at Paine.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with us… we saw the sphere."

"Oh…You want an answer to that question…don't you?"

They nodded in unison.

Paine sighed, "Last night."

"Whoa!" The two jumped back a bit. Then Rikku leaned in.

"What Rikku?"

"Don't hold back info… tell us…"

"Tell you what?"

"Well, how was it for starters?"

Paine smiled.

"She's showing emotion again…the Paine we knew before is gone!" Rikku said as she jumped up, "It's a sign of the end of Spira!!"

"Rikku, if you want to know then shut up and sit your ass on the floor." Paine said as she leaned back and supported herself on her elbows.

Yuna grabbed Rikku's legs and pulled her down, "Well?"

Paine smiled.

"Stop smiling and tell us!" Rikku said as she leaned forward.

"Amazing."

"Huh?" The thief had a quizzical look on her face.

"It was amazing."

Yuna and Rikku looked at each other.

"What? It's not like you haven't done it before…"

And with that, 'Girls night out' kept getting interesting. Especially since Tidus, Gippal and Baralai were standing outside the door.

"Dude! I can't believe you and Paine did it!" Gippal said as he shook the New Yevon Praetor's shoulder.

The Praetor just stared.

"Awww…. Don't be like that…Tell me…."

"I will not talk about that."

Gippal made a sad face, "Oh come on…. Please…."

"No."

Gippal got on his knees.

"Get up…"

"Not until you tell me."

Tidus just stood there and watched.

"Fine."

Gippal leaped up, "Well? Spill it."

"It took place after that sphere was filmed."

Gippal put his arm around Baralai's shoulder, "'Bout damn time if you ask me."

Yuna walked outside.

Tidus whistled a cat call and said, "Hey sexy."

Yuna looked over and smiled, "I should have known you would all be out here."

He walked over to her, "How was girl's night?"

She pursed her lips, "Interesting…"

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"It's a beautiful night…" Yuna said as she looked at the moon.

"I know."

Yuna leaned back into him and placed her hands on top of his. Tidus moved his head onto her shoulder.

"Is Toshiro asleep?"

"Out like a light."

She smiled.

"Look at us…"

"What do you mean?" Tidus asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I have everything I ever wanted... I have a man to love me….a child to love….and friends I wouldn't trade for all of Spira."

"Same here….but I wouldn't be to sure on the whole 'love' thing…."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuna said as she placed her hands on her hips, pursing her lips.

"You hit pretty hard when your angry…I wouldn't call that 'love'…"

She smiled and pushed him playfully; He grinned and heaved her up on his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked as he picked her up.

"Nothing…"

She pursed her lips playfully and sweetly said, "Tidus…"

He grinned and copied her tone, "Yuna…"

She sighed, "You like doing this to me, don't you?"

He nodded.

"You can put me down at any time…."

"I know…." He paused and made a thinking face, "But right now….nope."

"Aw, come on… please…"

Paine and Rikku walked outside and stood beside Baralai and Gippal, watching the scene before them unfold.

Rikku leaned in towards Paine, "Hey Dr. P… how much you wanna bet that tonight Yuna'll get lucky?"

"I couldn't care less…"

"Now it's back to the 'cold' Paine huh?" Rikku said with a blank face.

"I'm not saying anything."

The Al Bhed grinned, "Suuuuuure…"

Paine's crimson eyes glared at Rikku, the thief shuddered.

Tidus stole the flip flops that Yuna was wearing and set her down.

"Hey!"

He started to run.

"Tidus! Get back here!"

She charged after him.

Eventually Tidus stopped, out of breath.

Hunched over he said, "Heh….you….still…can't…catch…me…."

"Oh….yeah…?" She said, eyeing him.

He grinned.

She jumped, tackling him to the ground.

"What do you say now, tough guy?"

"I say… if you want your sandals back…. You kiss me."

"And if I don't?" She asked as she eyed him.

"Then I get to do this…"

He pushed her off to the side and pinned her down.

"Now what are you going to do?" She said as she blew a strand of hair out of her face, a slight smile creeping across it.

"What you've been wanting to do."

"And what would that be?"

"You know exactly what."

"Ohh, so you're allowing me to make the first move?" She said smiling, closing the distance between their lips.

Unknown to them, a few shadows were watching them.

"See, I told you they would…" Rikku whispered to Paine.

"Yeah, so?" She whispered back.

"_This_ is why you dragged us down here Rikku?" A slightly pissed off Lulu asked.

"Well so-rry…" Rikku said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm going back….I don't need to see this." Lulu said as she snuck back up the hill leading away from the beach.

"I'm going too."

"Wait! Don't leave me here!" Rikku said as she scrambled up the hill after them.

Even with the shadows gone, the former High Summoner and her Guardian continued in….. almost complete silence.


End file.
